Mr. Pricklepants
Mr. Pricklepants is a character featured in Toy Story 3, Toy Story 4, Toy Story Toons, Toy Story of Terror!, Toy Story That Time Forgot and Forky Asks a Question. He is one of the toys owned by Bonnie Anderson. ''Toy Story 3'' Mr. Pricklepants is a thespian hedgehog in lederhosen who says that he's "trying to stay in character," even when Woody tried inquiring as to his whereabouts. As Bonnie began playtime with her toys, she spits a jellybean onto Mr. Pricklepants in response to one of Woody's automated voices mentioning poison. Once Bonnie went to sleep, her toys helped Woody chart a path to Andy's house. But when he mentions passing a message to his fellow toys at Sunnyside Daycare, Bonnie's toys become alarmed and ask how he escaped. Mr. Pricklepants describes Sunnyside as "a place of ruin and despair, ruled by an evil bear who smells of strawberries." He points out Chuckles to testify. Despite their warnings that it's too dangerous to return to Sunnyside, Woody went anyway and rescued his friends. The next day, Woody returns to Bonnie's house with his friends, having been donated by Andy. When Andy leaves, Mr. Pricklepants is seen talking with Hamm. In the end credits, he plays Romeo, alongside an Alien who is playing Juliet. ''Toy Story Toons'' ''Hawaiian Vacation Mr. Pricklepants is first seen numbering the Aliens ''1, 2'' and ''3 for a upcoming play that he is planning for his vacation plans. He can be seen portraying the humuhumunukunukuapua'a when Mrs. Potato Head shows Barbie and Ken the state bird and fish. He later serves as a waiter when Barbie and Ken are having their "dinner." ''Small Fry Mr. Pricklepants is seen watching Woody attacking Mini Buzz and looking at the plan to get the real Buzz back. Mr. Pricklepants suggested acting their way into Poultry Palace, until the real Buzz showed up, having escaped via the drive-through. Partysaurus Rex He also appeared in ''Partysaurus Rex, although he didn't speak. ''Toy Story of Terror! He is one of the toys that Bonnie brings on her road trip. When Bonnie's mom's car breaks down near the Sleep Well motel, Mr. Pricklepants tells the toys that the roadside motel is a perfect location for a horror movie. ''Toy Story That Time Forgot He also appeared here. Toy Description From Official Website: Toy-Story-Mr-Pricklepants.jpg|A real toy version by Thinkway Toys 2b17cc2b4d766c53d16609594fb8dc06.image.600x600.gif 461541_2z.jpg Trivia *Mr. Pricklepants was one of the earliest new characters to be revealed while Toy Story 3 was in production, shown as a simple drawing.http://chud.com/articles/content_images/5/pricklepantslesnick.jpg *At one point in the film, Buttercup calls Mr. Pricklepants "Baron Von Shush." *Mr. Pricklepants is from the Waldfreunde (Forest Friends) collection of premium imported plush toys made in Germany, presumably a reference to Steiff plush toys. *It has been said that Thinkway Toys made a Toy Story collection of Mr. Pricklepants along with Dolly and Buttercup.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_cfdrTI438&feature=related *He is also one of the main Toy Story characters in Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure. In the Tri-County International Airport, he is stolen by Al McWhiggin, the secondary antagonist of Toy Story 2. Quotes Gallery Buttercup1.jpg 46.PNG 191.png Toystoryh2.jpg|Mr. Pricklepants portraying the humuhumunukunukuapua'a. Mr. Pricklepants hvcationwaiter.jpg|Mr. Pricklepants as the waiter who serves Barbie and Ken. Hula dancingtshvacation.jpg TSTTF-Bonnie-house.jpg References fr:Monsieur Labrosse Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story 4 Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story of Terror Characters Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot Characters Category:Forky Asks a Question Characters